Gives You Hell
Gives You Hell is a song that is featured in the episode Hell-O the fourteenth episode of the first season. It is sung by Rachel Berry with back up from a majority of New Directions with the exception of Finn. It's directed towards Finn because he breaks up with Rachel earlier in the episode, and she also sees him flirting with Brittany and Santana. Rachel changes the week's theme from the word "Hello" to only focus on the first syllable: "Hell", and Will is very disappointed with her. This song is originally sung by the All-American Rejects from their third studio album'' When The World Comes Down. '' It is the second song to be featured in the episode. Lyrics Rachel: I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face And it never feels out of place And you’re still probably working At a 9 to 5 pace I wonder how bad that tastes When you see my face I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell. Now where’s your picket fence, love? And where’s that shiny car? Did it ever get you far? You never seem so tense, love I never seen you fall so hard Do you know where you are? Rachel (with New Directions harmonizing, except Finn): And truth be told I miss you (New Directions, except Finn: be told i miss you) And truth be told I'm lying Rachel and New Directions (except Finn): When you see my face Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (New Directions Girls: Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Rachel (with New Directions harmonizing, except Finn): Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself Yeah. Where did it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on And truth be told I miss you (New Directions, except Finn: be told i miss you) And truth be told I'm lying Rachel and New Directions (except Finn): When you see my face hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well (New Directions Girls Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Rachel (with New Directions harmonizing, except Finn): Now you’ll never see What you’ve done to me You can take back your memories They’re no good to me And here’s all your lies You can look me in the eyes With the sad, sad look That you wear so well New Directions (except Finn): When you see my face I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (New Directions Girls: Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Rachel and New Directions (except Finn): When you see my face I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell (New Directions Girls: hope it gives you hell) When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell (New Directions Girls: hope it gives you hell) When you hear this song And you sing along well you’ll never tell (New Directions Girls: you’ll never tell) Then you’re the fool I’ve just as well I hope it gives you hell (New Directions Girls: gives you hell) When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (New Directions Girls: give you hell) You can sing along I hope that he will treat you... Rachel: ...well Charts Trivia *Santana and Brittany sing the part corresponding to the New Directions Girls in episode version. *Rachel sang this to Finn after she figured out that he didn't want to be her boyfriend. *Even though Rachel aimed the song at Finn, Santana, and Brittany, the girls sang with Rachel anyway. *Rachel sings with Mike at one moment. *Rachel with Artie for a moment and pushes him like in Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. *The song begins with Rachel, and ends with New Directions singing. *Rachel pulls Kurt out of his chair, which he clearly does not appreciate. Gallery Glee - gives you hell.jpg Hello (1).jpg Rachel singing Gives you Hell.jpg BrittanaGYH.jpg MTRGivesYouHell.jpg NDGivesYouHell.png RachelPoint.jpg SantanaFinnGYH.jpeg Gives.png BrittanaGivesYouHell.png BrittGivesYouHell.png Videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce